


Breaking the Rules

by marieadriana



Series: Maintaining Discipline [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs With Teeth, Ignoring Feelings, Light Spanking, M/M, Maybe A Little Plot, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Switch Tony Stark, switch steve rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 08:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18735553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marieadriana/pseuds/marieadriana
Summary: They still don't talk about it -- but it's starting to bleed off the battlefield.  Iron Man has a rough mission, and Captain America decides he needs to be punished for an infraction that occurred during his absence.





	Breaking the Rules

This thing between them, that was only for the battlefield… it kind of started to bleed into other portions of their lives.

At first, they only had sex when the both of them had been in the field together – usually amidst dirt and debris, filthy and fucking delicious.

That changed when Tony returned to the Tower after a mission in the Middle East – one that he never should have been sent on, because it meant he had to fly over the desert he’d been held captive in those years ago.

By the time he returned to the Tower, he was a mess of anger and grief, and the last thing he wanted to deal with was Captain Steve Rogers.

“Just – go away, Steve,” Tony sighed as the Iron Man suit disassembled. He was tired to his marrow, exhausted in a way he hadn’t felt in years. He wanted a drink – a lot of drinks. No matter how delicious Steve looked in plaid pajama pants and a tight t-shirt, Tony wasn’t in the mood to talk. (And who the fuck managed to look good in plaid pajama lounge pants? It wasn’t fair.)

“Can’t,” Steve said easily. He let his eyes drift down Tony’s form, admiring the undersuit and the man inside it. “I needed to have a talk with you. It’s very important.”

“I’m sure it can wait.”

Steve smiled slowly, and Tony felt a twitch in his cock. The man was so damned attractive, it shouldn’t be allowed. “There’s been a very serious breach of protocol while you were gone.”

“That’s more your gig than mine, Spangles—”

“You’ll want to handle this one personally,” Steve promised. He stepped closer to Tony. “I’m afraid I drank all the coffee in your workshop.”

Tony blinked, his mouth half open – and then he started to laugh. “You – what? Steve, that’s the cardinal rule in the Tower, don’t drink my coffee.”

Steve slid his arm around Tony’s waist. “So… will you discipline me for it?”

The lightbulb went on in Tony’s head, and suddenly he wasn’t angry – or tired. (Well, no. He was still damned tired, but not too tired for this.) “You fucking troll.” He leaned in and kissed Steve, hard. “Yeah. Yeah, I can do that.” He tangled a hand in Steve’s hair and tugged until Steve tilted his head back, exposing his neck. “God, I didn’t know I needed this until right now.”

“I live to serve,” Steve mumbled, canting his hips forward to meet Tony’s. He was already hard, tenting the plaid fabric. “Will you –”

“Probably.” Tony nibbled at Steve’s pulse points, down the length of his neck to his collarbone. “Once you get up the balls to ask for what you want.”

“Be rough?”

Tony felt a surge of arousal. “I can do that.” He bit down harder on the flesh of Steve’s shoulder, grinning when he felt the blond shudder. “Let’s go inside,” he said, glancing around at the landing platform. “We’ll go crazy and actually use the bed.”

Steve nodded pliantly, letting Tony tug him in through the living room and to his penthouse bedroom. Steve had never been in it – somehow, that seemed important. 

Once inside the room, Tony started to tug at his undersuit. “Off with the clothes, Cap. Can’t discipline you proper in your pajamas. And who picked those out, you look ridiculous.” He looked delicious, but Tony couldn’t say that. That would break more rules than just fucking off the field.

“I think Nat ordered them,” Steve said, shucking out of pants, boxers, and shirt. “Might have been Darcy. I don’t ask. Clothes turn up in my room, and the women of the Tower smile at me when I wear them.”

Tony pursed his lips. “Hate to break it to you, Cap – it isn’t just the women.” Naked now, he closed the small distance between them and put both hands on Steve’s pecs. Steve shivered just from that little touch, and Tony smiled. So, it was going to be one of those? He loved the times that Steve was so sensitive. He dipped his head and extended his tongue, lightly touching Steve’s left nipple.

Steve’s hand flew to the back of his head and he gasped. “Fuck, do that again.”

Chuckling, Tony obliged. He kept to small kitten licks, reveling in the sounds Steve made. Then he remembered Steve’s earlier request for rough, and caught the nipple between his teeth, biting down.

To his surprise, Steve tensed, groaned – and came. 

“Well. I am going to remember that,” Tony murmured.

“Sorry.” Steve panted. “Wound up, a little.”

Tony ran a finger through the come on Steve’s stomach. “Don’t apologize.” He lifted it to his mouth and sucked his finger clean. “I know what your refractory period is, we’re fine.” He shoved at Steve, who obediently lay down on the bed. “What’s got you so wired, Cap?”

“I told you I drank all your coffee, right?”

Tony laughed as he bent to clean Steve’s stomach with his tongue. “Coffee doesn’t usually wind you up like this.”

Steve was already getting hard again as Tony’s tongue caressed him. He couldn’t tell Tony that it was from watching the fight on TV – that he’d been aching hard since the end of the fight, anticipating just this. Even without having fought himself… Steve was dealing with an excess of adrenaline. “Maybe you just have better coffee.”

“Can’t deny I like the good stuff.” Tony lapped up the last of Steve’s come, kneeling over Steve. “I can’t decide how best to punish you for that egregious coffee sin. I don’t think I can match your stamina to count strokes.” He reached out one long, callused finger and ran it along Steve’s cock, feeling it twitch. 

“The other kind of strokes?” Steve suggested, rocking his hips up to meet Tony’s touch.

Tony shook his head, leaning down to kiss Steve slowly. “Can’t hit you either.” His lips twitched against Steve’s. “Besides, that would be defacing a national monument.”

“Jackass.” Steve rolled abruptly, pinning Tony down on the bed. “You could try making me hold off. Not sure how effective that would be –”

A slow smile was spreading on Tony’s face. “Oh, no.” Steve’s cock twitched at the tone. That low purr usually meant something incredible. “I think we’ll swing the pendulum to the other extreme. How many pots of coffee did you drink in my shop, Cap?”

“Four…?”

Tony laughed. “Alright then. One orgasm down – three to go.”

Steve blinked. “That’s supposed to be a punishment?”

“Trust me, Steve-o. By the time you’re reaching for the fourth one, you’ll be cursing.” Tony reached up to stroke Steve’s nipples, feeling Steve shiver at the touch. “Got any special requests? Beyond rough?”

“Other than ‘yes please’, I’ve got nothing.” Steve shifted to the side so that he wasn’t caging Tony on the bed. “What about you?”

Tony ran a hand down Steve’s side, pausing to run a finger along the defined ridges of his abs. “I’ll let you know as I decide.” He tapped Steve’s hip. “Lay down, hot shot.” Steve did so, unable to contain a shiver of anticipation. Tony stretched out next to him on his side, arc reactor pressed into Steve’s ribcage, his hand moving to slowly stroke Steve’s cock. “What the hell were you doing in the shop?”

“Visiting the bots,” Steve answered automatically, though he was pretty distracted by Tony’s hand. 

“Nerd.” Tony leaned in and kissed Steve, his hand continuing a slow stroke. “I’m sure DUM-E tried to douse you in flame retardant.”

“Can we – ” Steve gasped as Tony rubbed his thumb over the head of his cock, “Fuck, that feels good. Can we not talk about your robotic children right now?”

“Deal.” Tony nipped Steve’s bottom lip, grinning at the shiver it produced. He shifted position again so that he was leaning over Steve, and started to nibble down his neck and chest. He avoided the sensitive nipples for now, biting small marks down the center of Steve’s torso on his way to meet his hand on the supersoldier’s cock. 

Steve was writhing under his touches, trying not to buck too hard. “You gonna – Jesus, Tony – you gonna use your teeth on me there too?”

“Mmmhmm.” Tony paused with his mouth hovering over Steve’s cock. “You got a problem with that, soldier? You wanted rough…”

“No problem!”

Tony refused to admit how adorable it was that Steve squeaked in bed. “Right, then.” And Tony took the head of Steve’s cock between his lips – and didn’t cover his teeth. He wasn’t biting, just… letting his teeth scrape over the skin lightly. He was careful not to use too much pressure – still wanted Steve to enjoy it – but he wasn’t be any means gentle. 

“Holyfuckingshit,” Steve gasped. His hands clenched in the fabric of the bedsheets, scrabbling and desperate.

Humming with satisfaction, Tony got his hands involved next, using the rough calluses on his fingertips to stroke Steve’s balls. Then, realizing why Steve was holding the blankets hard enough to tear them, he pulled off and looked up the length of that supremely attractive torso. “You can put your hands on my head, Cap – just don’t pull. Don’t want me to get you too hard accidentally, yeah?”

Steve unwound one hand from the fabric and slid it into Tony’s hair. He feathered his fingers through the silky strands. “Feels good, doll.”

Tony had already returned his mouth to Steve’s cock before it occurred to him that he should probably object to that pet name. That seemed like a bridge too far… but also, really difficult to think about with Steve’s cock heavy on his tongue. That warranted his attention first, obviously.

Raking his teeth along the vein on the bottom of Steve’s cock, Tony felt the fingers in his hair tighten. Good – let him find a second orgasm fast. It would make working for three and four more satisfying. Tony worked two of his own fingers into his mouth beside Steve’s cock, slobbering sufficiently to wet them so that he could press against Steve’s asshole with them.

“Ungh… yes, please,” Steve panted.

They didn’t do that often – well, okay, Tony was in complete denial over how often they had sex at all, he definitely wasn’t prepared to run the numbers on the topping ratio. But from what he was willing to admit to himself, Steve topped more often than not. Maybe that ratio needed to slip closer to equal, based on Steve’s reaction to just two spit-soaked fingers.

Mindful of his request for rough, Tony worked the fingers mercilessly. Steve was writhing again, caught between two exquisite pleasures – that fucking velvet mouth, and those incredibly talented digits.

“Ah, hell, I’m not gonna last much longer,” Steve gasped, his hand tightening in Tony’s hair again. “Please – God.”

In answer, Tony crooked his fingers just right and hit Steve’s prostate. The supersoldier let out a wail and came – hard. Tony hummed happily as he drank it down. He’d tasted a lot of come in his life, but damned if Steve’s wasn’t the sweetest he’d had. 

When the aftershocks eased, Tony released Steve’s cock from his mouth and gently pulled his fingers out. He sat back on his heels on the bed, watching the blond regain his breath.

“Sweet Jesus, you’re good at that,” Steve groaned.

Tony tried not to let the praise go to his head but… well, who was he kidding. “They don’t call me a playboy for nothing.” He trailed his fingers along Steve’s abs. “I’m guessing from how you liked my fingers that you wouldn’t object to taking a ride.”

“You guess correctly.” Steve looked up at Tony, still breathing hard.

“Thank fuck for that, because I’m so hard I can barely stand it.” Tony got up off the bed to dig in his nightstand for lube. “You need a breather, or…?”

“Fuck, no. Bring it on, Iron Man.” Steve was watching him with… something… in his eyes that Tony didn’t want to identify. 

Instead of dwelling on emotions and things left unsaid, Tony squirted lube into his palm and slicked up his cock. Even that was almost too much. He threw back his head, breathing heavily, and squeezed the base of his cock. “Watching you come is better than any porn I’ve ever seen,” Tony murmured as he approached Steve again. 

“Thanks, I think?” Steve laughed. “You want me on my knees, or…?”

“The answer to that question is never going to be no.” Before Steve could move, though, Tony bent to kiss him again. “You still okay? Not too rough?”

More emotion in Steve’s eyes. Tony ignored it again. “I’m good. I’m not shy, Tony. If I don’t like it, I’ll let you know.” He returned the kiss, making it slow and deep, before rolling lithely onto his knees, leaning forward on his forearms, and looking back over his shoulder. “What are you waiting for, an engraved invitation?”

“Well, I know how you feel about being polite.” Tony stepped up to the bed and rubbed his cock around Steve’s hole, spreading lube around. Then he dipped his fingers back in. A desire to be rough warred with the urge not to really hurt Steve.

“I’m good, I swear,” Steve promised, rocking back against Tony’s fingers. “I want to feel it.”

Well. That was clear enough. Gripping his cock to stave off an embarrassing finish, Tony pushed the head of his cock into Steve’s hole, grunting as the tight heat closed around him. “God, you’re always so tight,” Tony moaned.

“Serum,” Steve panted, trying not to rush Tony. He wanted to thrust back, to take him all right now please thank you, but he also didn’t want it to be over yet. So… patience. “Haven’t gotten loose since before Rebirth.”

Tony might have lost a few braincells thinking about what Steve had been up to prior to the serum to wind up loose and sloppy. “You were a pretty little twink, weren’t you?” Tony guessed. “Had a whole stable of men wanting to dress you up, make you call them daddy?”

Steve looked back over his shoulder at Tony, lips curving in that trollish smile. “Nah. Wanted to be called Sir, though.”

Ah, hell, that wasn’t helping his whole not-embarrassing-himself plan. Tony’s hips stuttered briefly at the idea of Steve serving a whole lot of men wearing vaguely military uniforms – he liked uniforms, okay? – but Tony pushed it aside and focused on swift, hard strokes. “Were you as good for them as you are for me?”

“No… sir.”

Tony gasped. “God, don’t fucking call me that or this is going to be over too fast, and I really want to feel you come on my cock.”

Laughing, Steve rocked back against him. “Sorry, not sorry.” 

“Fucking troll.” Tony put a hand in the small of Steve’s back to balance himself. “If you can still think straight while I’m fucking you, I’m not doing it right.”

Steve’s eyes danced merrily. “I’m pretty sure that while your cock is up my ass, you’re not thinking anything ‘straight.’”

Tony brought his hand down in a playful slap. Steve’s back went rigid and he moaned. “Oh, we like that, do we?” Tony thrust again, feeling Steve trembling. “Still good here, Cap?”

“So good. God, do that again.”

“Not gonna really hit you, baby,” Tony warned, but he brought his hand down again – more noise and sting than anything, the kind of slap he’d do on the bare shoulder of a teammate.

Steve’s whole body shook. “Tell me – ” he gasped. “God, Tony, tell me – ”

“You deserve it,” Tony purred, dropping a third slap. “Is that what you want to hear, Steve? That you’ve been very bad, and need to be punished?” At Steve’s frantic nod, Tony laughed. “God, you’re such a boy scout.” He gripped Steve’s hip, grinding deeper into him. “You broke the rule, Steve,” he murmured, stroking his fingers over where he’d slapped. “You knew there’d be consequences.”

“Did,” Steve agreed on the end of a moan. 

Tony wasn’t certain if he meant he did break the rule or did know there were consequences… and wasn’t sure if it really mattered. He dug his fingers into Steve’s hip, feeling like that was the only grip he had on his own orgasm. “You getting close again?”

“Yeah… God, Tony,” Steve was almost whimpering, pushing back against him. “Please.”

“Please what?” Tony pressed, thrusting in again.

Steve had no idea what he was even asking for – just trusting Tony to know, and to give it to him. “Just… just… please.”

Something swooped in Tony’s stomach and he ignored it. “I got you,” he promised softly. Leaning forward, he pressed his chest against Steve’s back. The hand he’d used to slap slid around to Steve’s cock, grasping it firmly. “This what you need, baby?” Another nod, this one accompanied by a groan. “God, you’re so hard again. God bless America.”

That made Steve laugh – a laugh cut off as Tony rubbed his thumb along the sensitive head. “Shit, I’m right there, Tony – just – ”

Tony tightened his fingers just this shade of painful, thrust to the hilt and ground into Steve. That was all it took – for both of them. Steve spilled into Tony’s hand and all over the bed, gasping and panting. Tony came inside Steve, thrusting twice more before he was too sensitive to continue. He didn’t pull away immediately, resting almost on top of Steve and breathing against the back of his neck.

“So. That’s three,” Steve croaked when he could breathe again.

“Yeah.” Tony chuckled, slipping onto his back on the bed. He kept his eyes on Steve, wanting to make sure he hadn’t hurt the larger man – not that he really thought he could, but… well, hurting Steve was never the idea. “How much time you need before number four?”

Steve looked over at him incredulously as he flopped bonelessly onto his back next to Tony. “You’re really gonna—”

“Oh, Steve,” Tony purred. “I’m really gonna. You broke the rule, after all.” He reached over to stroke his fingers over Steve’s nipple. “Four pots of coffee, four orgasms. It’s only fair.”

“Sure, now you’re a stickler for rules.” Steve rolled onto his side to face Tony. “I suppose you’ve got a plan for this, too?”

Tony grinned. “Thought maybe you’d take a turn and fuck me.”

Steve’s eyes darkened. “Yeah. I could do that.” He leaned over and kissed Tony hard. “Does your plan allow me to blow you?”

“I am not opposed to adding that to the menu.”

“Good.” Steve nibbled at Tony’s lip before kissing down his body.

Chuckling, Tony tangled his fingers in blond hair. “I’m a middle-aged man, Cap – no matter how good your mouth is, it’s probably going to be awhile before I get hard again.”

“Challenge accepted,” Steve mumbled, licking Tony’s nipples to hardness.

“How can you not be able to operate an iPhone, but be able to quote memes at me?”

Steve smirked up at him between kisses, edging down towards his bellybutton. “I like making you roll your eyes at me.”

“Fucking troll,” Tony sighed again, but with remarkable affection. The hand in Steve’s hair combed through the strands and he was fighting a smile.

Reaching Tony’s cock, Steve started to lick the entire area – thoroughly. It was halfway amusing, kind of like being bathed by a jungle cat. On the other hand… damn, he was good with that tongue, and so fucking pretty looking up through those blond lashes. “Doing okay?” Steve asked, pausing his licking.

“More than.” Tony rubbed his thumb on Steve’s scalp, amused to see the supersoldier leaning into it. Maybe the cat metaphor was applicable more broadly… that was a hypothesis to test another day.

Satisfied with that answer, Steve bent to his task with the same focus he used on the battlefield. Every inch of Tony’s crotch was kissed and licked. To Tony’s surprise and Steve’s evident delight, the engineer’s cock began to respond. “Told you,” Steve smirked as he mouthed the swelling member.

“Don’t be an ass about it.”

“You like my ass.” Steve wiggled it in the air, grinning. “I’ve got proof.” He dove back into the blow-job, still smiling.

God help him, Tony did. 

Steve found the bottle of lube that Tony had dropped on the blanket and coated his fingers before easing one gently into Tony. “Gonna make you feel good,” Steve promised, mouthing at Tony’s balls.

“You always do.” Tony tried to keep the hand in Steve’s hair gentle, but that damned talented tongue… 

A second finger joined the first, making Tony groan. Steve took his time opening him up – steady pressure with his fingers combined with one spectacular blow-job. Tony was nearly as hard now as he’d been when they’d started. “You ready?” Steve asked, pulling his lips off Tony’s cock and looking up at him.

“God, yes.” Tony tugged at Steve’s hair, trying to bring him up close enough to kiss. Yeah. Kissing Steve was as paramount as breathing right now. 

Apparently that was mutual need, because as soon as Steve was within reach, he was kissing Tony hungrily. “Never enough,” he mumbled against Tony’s lips. “God, I can never get enough of you.” He didn’t leave Tony time to dwell on that, though. Grasping his cock, Steve nudged it against Tony’s hole, then slid home. “So tight for me,” Steve gasped. “You feel so good, doll.”

“Yeah,” Tony groaned. “Yeah, ditto.” He hooked one leg around Steve’s hips, pressing his heel into Steve to keep him close. “Give it to me, Rogers.”

“Yes, sir.” Steve set a steady rhythm, punctuating it with deep kisses. It was a leisurely build-up, this time – not hurtling towards the precipice at top speed, but allowing it to build gradually. Steve propped himself up on one hand (which had the added advantage of making his biceps flex in a way he knew Tony appreciated) so that he could reach between them and grasp Tony’s cock, adding to the sensations.

Tony bucked up against him. “I warned you about calling me that,” he moaned. “God, who wouldn’t want to be called sir by Captain America?”

Smirking, Steve nipped at his ear. “Should I sing my theme song to you, then?” He hummed a few bars of the ‘Star Spangled Man.’

“Fuck off, and fuck me,” Tony groaned, rolling his eyes.

“Sir, yes, sir.” Steve kissed him again, picking up the pace. Tony shivered beneath him, his hands tightening on Steve’s trim hips. “Would you prefer a different tune?” He pressed closer to Tony’s ear and hummed again, this time a Black Sabbath song.

Tony hadn’t realized his eyes were closed until they flew open, looking at Steve in startlement. “You know my song?”

“Obviously.” Steve sucked lightly at his earlobe. “Know some AC/DC too, although I always thought ‘Thunderstruck’ suited Thor better.” He added a peculiar little twist to the end of a thrust, drawing another moan from Tony. “Maybe more appropriate tonight…” he hummed ‘You Shook Me All Night Long.’

And fucking hell, Tony realized what he was feeling. He completely was not prepared for it, and totally not okay – but it was really hard to argue with it. Goddamn it, he was falling for Captain Steven Grant Rogers, and that was unacceptable.

“Stop thinking,” Steve whispered in his ear, driving in for another thrust. “Just let me make you feel good, doll.” 

He surrendered. There was no point in arguing, not right now – not with Steve buried inside him, Steve’s hand on his cock. Tony ignored the emotions and just let arousal swamp him.

Steve’s hips stuttered. “I’m so close,” he murmured. “You gonna come with me? Can you?” Tony nodded, panting. “Come on then,” Steve urged, his hand speeding up on Tony’s cock just as his hips did.

They came together, as near enough to simultaneously as could possibly matter. Steve held himself on top of Tony as their hearts raced, pressing kisses to his pulse point. Tony waited for him to speak – to bring it up, to talk about the things they didn’t talk about.

He didn’t, to Tony’s shock. Once Steve was breathing somewhat normally, he gently eased himself out of Tony and went in search of a washcloth. Tony directed him with a wave of his hand, and the supersoldier returned freshly wiped down and with a cloth in hand. He proceeded to clean Tony off as well, hands almost painfully gentle, then stood at the edge of the bed looking uncertain.

Tony held out a hand. “It’s a big bed,” he said awkwardly. “You can stay… if you want.”

Steve folded back the blankets first and picked Tony up, sliding them both under the covers. “I’m glad you’re home.”

“Yeah.” Tony nestled his head against Steve’s shoulder. “Me too.” He couldn’t quite settle – couldn’t quite believe there wasn’t going to be a big discussion.

“Go to sleep, Tony,” Steve urged. He ran a hand down the engineer’s back, as soothingly as he could.

They were silent for a long while, and Steve had almost drifted off when Tony spoke again.

“Okay, so what’s the cardinal rule?” Tony mumbled into Steve’s neck.

“Don’t touch Tony’s coffee… unless you want the fuck of your life.”

“Smart ass.”


End file.
